


The Sisterhood Of  The Ruby Stilettos II: Domestic Goddesses

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Natasha decide to cook breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sisterhood Of  The Ruby Stilettos II: Domestic Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 6, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 14, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1342  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

_The crackle of bacon_  
_And the sizzle of sausages_  
_Beckons those to the altar_  
_Of the Domestic Goddesses._

  


**Allison Goodtrue**  
**"Good Morning, Sunshine**  
**And Other Poems"**  
**1982 C.E.**

  


Natasha stretched luxuriously, enjoying the sensation of silk sheets on her naked skin. She reached out and ran her hand over the equally-silken flesh of her partner while her eyes were still closed. A smile curved her lips as she felt Pepper’s warmth.

Pepper moved sinuously, her hand touching Natasha’s breast. Natasha smiled as she rubbed her lover’s stomach and slipped her leg over Pepper’s. Pepper purred happily and rubbed her thigh against Natasha’s leg. Natasha arched into Pepper’s touch.

Natasha rolled over and pressed her breasts to Pepper, the other redhead’s arm sliding around the agent’s shoulders. Natasha could smell the faint scent of apple shampoo in Pepper’s hair. Still with eyes closed, Natasha kissed her lover’s cheeks as Pepper’s hand slid down to stroke the Russian’s ribs.

Natasha giggled. “Stop, _dahling_.”

Pepper laughed. “Imagine the Black Widow being ticklish!”

“Don’t tell anyone.” Natasha opened her eyes. “I have an image to protect.”

Pepper grinned. “C’mere, you.”

The two women laughed as they rolled around on the bed.

& & & & & &

Natasha and Pepper were the first ones in the kitchen. They decided to cook bacon, eggs, and sausages, and Pepper reminded Natasha of the fresh strawberries they had bought yesterday. The sizzle of sausages and crackle of bacon soon filled the kitchen. Pepper vigorously scrambled the eggs as Natasha set the table and placed the strawberries in a large bowl. She found a shaker filled with red pepper flakes in one of the cabinets and set that on the table, too. She poured two cold glasses of orange juice as Pepper hummed as she cooked.

Natasha came up behind her and placed her hands on Pepper’s hips and nuzzled her neck. Both wore short robes over their short nightgowns. Pepper wore pink fuzzy slippers and Natasha was barefoot.

“Are you trying to seduce me over the bacon, Agent Romanoff?”

“Perhaps over the sausages, sweetness.”

“Mmm.” Pepper pushed back against Natasha. “Watch out for that spatter.”

Natasha smirked. “Yes, my sexy shaker.”

Pepper rolled her eyes as Tony stumbled in, unshaven and in white boxer briefs and a ragged light-green T-shirt with a faded Death To All band logo. Whether he looked like nine yards of bad road from a late night or a long session in the lab made no difference, Natasha smirked. He was always half-comatose in the morning.

“Shaker?” Tony asked. “Are you one of those religious celibates?”

“Celibate? Hardly.” Pepper jiggled her pert ass.

Natasha rested her head on Pepper’s shoulder. She was pleased with the jiggle as she pushed closer.

“Good thing you can cook, Pep,” said Tony as he yawned. “You’re not much of a dancer.”

Pepper stuck her tongue out at him. “Where’s Tall, Blond and Handsome?” She transferred the strips of bacon onto paper towels to drain.

“Oh, he’s around.”

“Of course I am.”

Steve sauntered into the kitchen, dressed in powder-blue pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt. His blond hair was mussed and he had a light morning stubble. Somehow he looked like a debauched angel, Natasha thought wryly.

Steve strode over to Tony and planted a big kiss on his lips. He moved with confidence. In the beginning he had been terribly shy about showing his affection but had gradually been able to adjust to this century’s acceptance of openly gay relationships. 

Tony enthusiastically returned the kiss as Steve placed his hands on his lover’s hips. Natasha nuzzled Pepper’s neck as the spy said, “I’d say you boys ought to get a room, but you just came from your quarters.”

Tony broke the kiss with Steve and said indignantly, “Look who’s talking! Playing grinder with your shaker.”

Pepper laughed as she placed fat, dripping sausages onto a plate. “Don’t knock it until you’ve shaken it.”

Tony snarked, “Ha, ha,” but ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve smiled, looking very happy.

“C’mon, you guys, have a seat, “ Pepper invited.

“I’ll get our plates and silverware,” Steve said as he disentangled himself from an amorous Tony.

Tony helped Pepper and Natasha bring the platters of eggs, bacon, and sausages to the table. Steve set places for him and Tony and poured the orange juice.

Compliments went to the chef as they ate, Steve biting into a juicy sausage. “Where’s the rest of the crew?”

“Thor’s probably in the lab with Bruce. They’ve been thick as thieves lately.” Pepper ate a crunchy piece of bacon.

Steve sprinkled red pepper flakes on his eggs. “Thick as thieves, eh? Is Thor cooking up something?”

“He’s interested in learning more about Midgardian science and Bruce is curious about Asgardian magic.” Natasha sipped her orange juice. 

“Sounds like a good trade-off to me.” Tony looked down at his plate as if he was surprised at the amount of food on it.

“They’re cute together,” Pepper declared.

“Oh, brother, another pair-off?”

“Why not?” Pepper looked highly satisfied at the notion.

Tony rolled his eyes while Steve laughed and speared a forkful of eggs. “I suppose Clint is with Phil?” 

“He is,” Natasha said.

“They can warm up breakfast when they want it,” Pepper said in a practical tone of voice.

Natasha nearly laughed at the domesticity of the scene. She was accustomed to communal dining as it had been the Soviet system. Ever since the State had taken charge of her as a child, there had been precious little privacy. Americans were zealous about privacy, or at least they had been before the Internet. Now everyone was eager to put their pictures on Facebook and let the whole world see them at drunken frat parties or give out their home addresses or anything but the privacy so jealously guarded by their parents and grandparents. She and Steve had discussed this issue.

Here in Avengers Tower, there were private quarters for everyone but communal meals and time spent in the living room together enjoying television or music or conversation. There was the movie theater with a red silk curtain, crystal chandelier, and huge screen, just like in the movie palaces of old for communal viewing.

_I just never thought that I would be this domestic._

Clint entered the kitchen, clad in a faded red T-shirt and pale blue pajama bottoms. His brown hair was sticking up and he needed a shave.

“’Mornin’,” he said as he ambled over to the table and scooped the still-warm food off the platters onto plates with the spoons provided.

There was a chorus of good mornings and Steve asked, “How’s Phil?”

“Actually, pretty good today.” Clint poured cups of coffee from the pot that Pepper had started just before she had taken her seat. “The pain isn’t as bad as usual.”

This news was greeted happily, though Natasha thought it a sad state of affairs that such a statement was just accepted as the state of being for Phil Coulson now. She thought of Loki and her hate burned. She quickly took a sip of juice.

Clint brought over a cup of coffee for Tony. “Anybody else want some?”

“I’ll take a cup, please,” said Pepper.

Clint handed her a steaming cup of coffee with sugar and took out a tray, loading plates of food and glasses of juice onto it. He finished his coffee and put the cup in the dishwasher. He picked up the tray and headed for Phil’s room.

“Such a devoted, happy servant,” Tony chirped.

“It’s true love.” Pepper sighed dramatically as her tablemates grinned.

Natasha bit into a sausage. Sausages were a staple of the Russian diet and for her was what Americans called ‘comfort food’. She liked that concept and decided to go down to the Russian market and see if she could pick up some dark bread and ingredients for borscht.

She nudged Pepper’s leg with her foot. Pepper smiled down at her plate and slipped her hand under the table, squeezing Natasha’s thigh.

Perhaps domesticity suited her after all.


End file.
